Nightfall
by RosePotter123
Summary: Faith never understood how much someone can love for them to kill. But as she felt the heat of the fire that now burned James body, and high screams coming from Bella. She understood clearly
1. Preface

Love was something she never really understood sometimes it made you do ridiculous things but it also made you do the most craziest, spontaneous things. Love was passion, fire it warmed your body. But she had never did something as dangerous for love. To Kill.

She never understood how much someone can love for them to kill. But as she feels the heat of the fire that now burned James body, and high screams coming from Bella. She understood clearly

Love could certainly make you do things you never thought possible.


	2. I know the new girl Bella Swan

**I'm doing a new Jacob/OC because I decided I wanted to follow the Movies rather than the books. I hope not to disappoint.**

* * *

Faith's breath came out in a smoky steam as she ran her hands over her arms, the cold chill was almost to much for her. She eyed the rain that fell in almost bucket loads from the sky in distaste. She may have gotton used to all the green in Forks but the heavy rain and almost no sun was something she would never like or get used too.

"The more you glare at the rain isn't going to make it stop you know." said Alice, her smile widening as Faith sent her a annoyed glare. It was almost impossible for Alice never to be happy, something Faith was secretly jealous of.

"I could always make it stop. It wouldn't be to hard." said Faith as she raised her elegant eyebrows to her forehead. Her dark chocolate brown eyes shingling with wickedness as she smirked gently.

"Than we would have to go home, and you would be by yourself. And I think-no I know you wouldn't like that." said Alice knowingly as her pink lips pulled over perfect strait white teeth as she smiled smugly at Faith.

A scowl fell easily onto Faith beautiful features as she blew a irritated huff of breath through her full lips"It's not my fault humans are so easily annoying. With there constant staring, and stupid rumours." Her words were whispered as she stared out the frost covered window, making sure that the humans in there class wouldn't be able to hear them.

Alice hummed under her breath in obvious amusement, her butterscotch eyes glimmering with excited, happiness"You don't hate all humans. You like Angela Weber"

"That's because Alice, Angela Weber isn't as annoying and gossipy as the others. She has something that I haven't found in other humans. A decent mind." Faith murmured as she turned her round, olive face in Alice's direction, her long brown hair falling over her shoulder like a wave"And I don't hate humans, I simply dislike most of them. I wouldn't be a witch if I hated humans."

"Well your family always did different. The very first witches to actually befriend a vampire. Especially a huge coven." said Alice, a smirk lighting up on her small pixie face.

Faith sent a genuine smile at Alice agreeing with her. The Chambers family were the very first family to be friends with vampires. The witch community were on a tense alliance with vampires. They didn't like the fact that they made treaties with vampires that murdered and killed human beings, but they knew there would be even more human death if they caused a war between the two races. The Chambers family had been just like the rest of the witch community. Hating and wanting to kill any vampire in sight but when they met the Cullen's everything certainly changed.

The Cullens showed them that vampires although a small amount were good. That they fed off animals. They were vegetarians. Something so rare, that witches had never seen before.

"We didn't even think you were vampires. You were all so...tamed." said Faith, her words drawled. Her spanish accent accent thickening. Her cheeks lifted as she smiled, the corner of her eyes wrinkling.

"Very funny" said Alice snorting delicately.

The bell rang loudly interrupting the class. Students quickly jumping out of there seats and shoving there books into there back before hurriedly running out of the room. Faith pushed herself away from the desk, the chair scraping loudly against the school tile floor her hands reaching for her book only to find Alice holding her bag out for Faith to take. Her school book already in the bag.

Alice smiled tilting her head a mocking smile on her face as she looked between the bag in her small, pale dainty hands to Faith's raised eyebrows. She looked innocent standing there rocking on the balls of her feet her ink, cropped black hair poking from all sides of her face. If Faith didn't know what Alice was she would of thought of her as a small child. But a small child didn't have super strength and drain blood out of animals.

"Quickly. I want to see Jasper, I haven't seen him losing control but my vision could easily change." said Alice.

Faith rolled her eyes. Of course she wanted to see Jasper so quickly. She grabbed her bag out of Alice's hands pulling it over her shoulder as she pushed her long, loose brown hair over the bag strap. There steps were evenly graceful and beautiful. Alice's small legs skipped beside Faith, her gait like a professional ballerina. Faith's graceful, glide steps belonged on a runway as her hips swayed side to side seductively. Both alluring and captivating.

"Jasper won't kill or harm anyone" said Faith in a assuring and confident tone. She had complete trust in the war hardened southern Jasper. She would even say that he would have good control of his thirst if he wasn't a empath. The other vampires thirst going to straight to him.

Alice sighed leaning her shoulder on the locker next to Faith's nodding her head in agreement. Faith had to practically shove both hers and and Alice's bag in her locker, blighting her lip in frustration. They couldn't be really bothered to go to Alice's locker that was across the school. Her locker was nearly over flowing with books and paper that had her neat, curvy scrawl written on them.

"Are you going to come to ours after school. You could be my barbie for the afternoon" said Alice beaming widely at the thought.

"As much as this pains me and it does." said Faith sarcastically as she closed her locker with a bang."I can't. I have witch training after school."

"Witch training." said Alice murmuring under her breath in amusement."Can't you call your parents and change plans. For me." Alice's bottom lip poked out as she fluttered her long eyelashes, her butterscotch eyes widening.

Faith laughed shaking her head as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. If she wasn't immune to Alice's pleading face she was sure that she would of called her parents and asked them.

"Alice are you trying to stop Faith from her training." said Jasper walking stiffly to Alice and wrapping his long arms around her small shoulders. His southern accent made girls around them momentarily swoon. His pain ridden face lessened as he stood next to Alice, standing more relaxed.

The Cullens all stood beside him standing in the whole beauty. So angelic yet so dangerous. Rosalie was leaning into Emmet's side glaring at any girl that looked at Emmet just a second to long, her full ruby red lips pulled into a scowl. Edward's long pale fingers were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he stared down at the ground reading everyone's thoughts.

"No-Yes." said Alice sighing in defeat wrapping her thin arms around Jasper's lean waist.

"You know she needs to learn Alice." said Rosalie frowning at her adopted sister in disapproval."She needs to learn how to control her powers so she can protect her self."

Alice grumbled wrinkling her nose but nodded in agreement. As long as Faith was protected and safe. They walked to the cafeteria the couples wrapped in each others arms. Edward and Faith were in the back speaking quietly to themselves ignoring the looks they were gaining from the students around them.

"Please tell me they still don't think we're dating." said Faith cringing as she saw the looks her and Edward were gaining as they walked side by side.

Edward laughed quietly"Some still do since we keep turning down many very good offers in there minds." It was quite funny to think that Faith and Edward would ever date. Though close they never felt something romantic for each other."Everyone's mostly thinking about the new addition of the school. Half of the boys think there in love with her becuase she's something new to look at. It's tiresome really it's like shiny new object."

Faith smiled genuinely as her brown eyes light up in remembrance."She won't like that, she doesn't like attention." she said her words coated with adoration.

"Yes you know her don't you. The girl your always talking to on your phone and computer. You must be happy about her being here."

"Well read my mind and find out."

Edward frowned in annoyance"If your put your walls down than I would be able too, but you'll never do that. Will you."

"Of course not." said Faith in an obvious tone of voice."I like my privacy. And also I find it terribly amusing when ever you get frustrated. Emmet agrees with me."

"Emmet will agree with anything that will annoy me." said Edward snorting softly."Alice is very disappointed that you won't be coming to ours after school. She doesn't know what she'll do."

"She had Jasper she'll figure how to entertain herself." said Faith smirking deviously at her meaning. Edward cringed obviously not wanting to think of them in that type of position, which made Faith roll her eyes. He knew and heard more with his power to hear thoughts, but Edward still had some innocents to him when it came to adult activities.

"Must we talk about...that." said Edward growling under his breath in disgust.

Faith giggled lightly throwing her head back gently, the cold hair hitting her face blowing her long brown locks behind her. They were at the cafeteria now the voices growing louder as they neared, Rosalie and Emmet had already walked in moving to the end of the cafeteria to where there usual table was, away from everyone else.

Faith nudged Edward's shoulder playfully as they walked behind Jasper and Alice, who twirled holding Jasper' hand. Faith smiled fondly at them, so different but so in love. She always had a soft spot for Alice ever since she was little girl becuase of her happy, child like quality and she never grew out of it.

* * *

Bella Swan sat awkwardly with her new friends, the people that had actually came up and said something to her rather than stare and gawk like the rest. She chewed on the end of her celery stick absentmindley as she pretended to listen to Angela and Jessica. The two girls who sat next to her. She liked the both, though they were both very different from each other. Angela was shy like her too, she could see them getting on well enough and Jessica was very gossipy, something that reminder her of the girls back in Phoenix.

Her gaze swept over the cafeteria never making eye contact with anyone, she had least one good thing about today. Everyone was pale, not pale as her but not tan like the people in Phoenix she now at least looked like she fit in. Her interest peeked as she saw people walking by the window of the cafeteria. Even from here she could tell they were very decent looking.

"Who are they" said Bella nodding her head at the newcomers direction. She had interrupted Angela and Jessica who sat giggling. They both turned there heads curious at to who had Bella's interest.

Angela looked back her eyes glinting she leaned forward crossing her arms across the lunch table"The Cullens"

"They're um..." Jessica hesitated as she turned back around playing with her salad using the plastic fork in her hands as she tried to come up with some way to Bella who exactly the Cullens were."Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago"

"They kinda of keep to themselves." said Angela rubbing her hands together from the cold. Her tone not holding the same gossipy tone as Jessica.

Jessica nodded quickly turning to Bella, her brown curls nearly whipping her in the face with her eagerness"Yeah 'cause they're all together...like together."

Brows hiked, Bella quickly looked back at the Cullens her gaze widening as she finally saw them up close. Her insecurity dropped as she saw a beautiful blonde walk in holding hands with large brown haired boy. His size didn't do anything to his beauty only making him seem imitating. She looked back at Jessica who leaned in as they watched out of the corner of there eye as they walked past.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie," said Jessica, jealousy clear in her voice."And the big dark-haired guy, Emmet..they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

Bella looked down at the table even in Phoenix that would cause a lot of gossip. Internally wincing as she thought of her old home she looked back up at Jessica and Angela.

"Jess, they're not actually related." said Angela defending them. Another thing she liked about Angela, she didn't care about what people thought. Bella peered over her shoulder watching Rosalie and Emmet sit at a tale by the far window away from everyone else.

Jessica rolled her eyes"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders dismissively"But they live together...it's weird." Jessica saw the approaching Alice and Jasper and touched Bella's shoulder to gain her attention as her pointed behind her.

"Alright..okay the little dark-haired girl is Alice...she's really weird" said Jessica her voice quieting as they passed them"And...she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like she's in pain."

Bella nodded her head in a small movement watching as Jasper raised his hand twirling Alice around. Again both beautiful, the Alice girl wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie with her small pixie like features but she was prettier than any other girl she had ever seen. She hunched her shoulders forward as she stared back at Jessica and Angela.

"Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad-slash-match maker..." said Jessica breathing out a light breath.

Angela cupped her hands under her chin"Maybe he'll adopt me." she said hopefully teasing. But Bella was sure if there was a chance Angela would want to be adopted into the beautiful family.

"W-Who's he" said Bella her breath traitorously breathless as she stared at the boy walking through she couldn't no matter how she tried to take her eyes off him.

Jessica smiled looking down at her food her cheeks flushing lightly"That's Edward Cullen" she said in a approving tone."He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care you know."

Angela looked away biting back her smile as Jessica bitterly stabbed her salad. Bella ignored them choosing to stare at Edward. He was above gorgeous in her opinion as she stared at him her eyes following him as she sat down with his adopted family.

"Seriously, don't waste your time..." said Jessica interrupting Bella's gaze from Edward. Bella chocked out a awkward laugh furrowing her eyebrows together. Like she would ever have a chance with someone like him.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Bella looked back up as she saw the door open again and her breath cached in her throat she cleared her throat blinking and got Jessica's attention. She seemed to be more anger to tell her everything.

"What about her. Is she a Cullen." said Bella as she peered at the new comer.

She was even more beautiful than the Cullens. Something she thought impossible in her small time of seeing them. She looked different though, Bella thought. Her flawless olive skin tone wasn't the startling pale skin of the Cullens. Her long, curly locks of silky brown hair fell around her round face and light almond shaped brown eyes that almost looked hazel in the school light , she had a tall, striking body.

But for some reason she had a familiar look to her. Bella didn't understand why, she didn't know someone as beautiful as her, and she certainly stayed away from people that looked and walked as...seductively as the girl.

Jessica turned but quickly looked back shaking her head" No that's-"

Bella opened her mouth in realisation her brows hiked."Faith.". Bella blushed realising she had spoke to loud as the girl stopped walking and look at her.

* * *

"Faith."

Startled out of her thoughts she turned to the person who said her name raising her eyebrows curiously. She had never seen the girl before and she wondered who she was. She was pretty she noticed even with her some what baggy green shirt. Her attention when to her eyes that seemed so familiar. A deep chocolate brown.

"Bella" said Faith slowly unsure if this was the girl who she was best friends with or not. She now realised how ridiculous it was that they never sent pictures of each other of how much they grown up.

Bella smiled brightly nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement to wrap her arms around Faith who hugged her back tightly. Not using her witch strength of course, she didn't want Bella to gain any broken bones. Faith almost forgot how much she missed her, but now hugging her tightly she certainly remembered and with that thought she hugged her even tighter.

They had a gained a audience now all them surprised as how Bella knew Faith. There expressions of surprise and stumped.

Bella cleared her throat as slowly untangled her self from Faith her cheeks flaming a deep red as she noticed that they were the centre of everyone's attention. Faith didn't care at all, already used to the stares of the Fork's population she instead smiled brightly at Bella squeezing her arms in excitement. Faith was sure she looked like Alice right now nearly bouncing on her feet.

"It's so good to see you, Bella." said Faith her words ringing with truth as she took in Bella. Fondly remembering the small, pale girl that always was by her side when they were little.

"Yeah, it's really good to see you too." said Bella her shoulders relaxing with a familiar face. Forks didn't seem at all bad now standing with her best friend. Maybe she'll even come to like staying in Forks, the small alien green town.

"Uh, sit with me." she said almost pleading as she looked back at her table where a opened mouth Jessica and a wide eyes Angela sat and winced. It looked like she got more interesting great Bella thought sarcastically.

Faith shrugged her shoulders peering at the two girls that sat with Bella. Angela sat there which was good for Faith, someone she actually liked. But so did Jessica a gossipy, easily jealous girl that Faith didn't really like that much. She inhaled a calming breath. For Bella she thought.

"If your friends are alright with it."

Bella turned to Jessica and Angela with pleading eyes."You guys wouldn't mind would you." she asked internally begging in her mind that they did not mind at all.

Jessica shook her head blinking as she closed her mouth quickly as she nodded"Sure. She can totally sit with us. We don't mind." she said. Faith bit back a smirk that merged onto her lips, she certainly mind.

"Yeah it's fine." said Angela more genuinely than Jessica a warm smile on her face. Faith smiled back, yes she did like the nice, shy girl.

Faith slid gracefully into a steel lunch seat lightly wincing from the cold of the metal, smiling at Bella who sat beside her. Bella nudged her lunch tray to it was between them when she saw that Faith didn't have any food.

"So...you two know each other." said Jessica her eyes eagerly bouncing between Bella and Faith.

Faith nodded reaching a hand out for an apple slice"Yeah me and Bella are best friends. Sisters practically." she said opening her mouth and throwing the apple slice in her mouth chewing silently.

"We knew each other since we were little kids. Cha-My dad he's close with Faith's parents so we kinda grew up together. We kept in touch since I stopped visiting." said Bella as she saw the confused expressions on Angela's and Jessica's faces.

"Thats so sweet." said Angela smiling as she looked between them.

Bella blushed looking down and peered over her shoulder gazing over at Edward. Faith didn't notice Bella's gaze on Edward as she smiled just a bit forcefully. Sweet wasn't something she liked to be called.


	3. Your gone and now your back

Bella sat in the small, homelike diner silently sitting next to Charlie who was surprisingly out of his police uniform. Bella secretly wished that Faith would be sitting with her, she knew how to ease a conversation. But Faith wasn't hear no matter how much she wished, it was good to see her Faith in real life. The emails and phone calls never really did match up to seeing her face to face.

Unfortunately Faith was no where to be seen after school. She was simply gone as she tried to find her. And she wondered if it was becuase of Edward Cullen...

"Here you go"

Startled out of her thought Bella looked up. She wondered if she should feel great full that she wasn't thinking of Edward Cullen, his reaction to her did leave her feeling depressed. She sent a weak smile at the black waitress the tag she wore on her chest said Cora. She was pretty Bella thought absentmindley not as pretty as Faith and the...Cullens.

She shook her head slightly. No she would not think of them, thinking of them meant thinking of Edward. And right now she don't think her sadness would get past the sharp eyes of Charlie.

Cora placed the plates that were filled with food on there table smiling brightly."I just can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous. I just keep remembering you and Faith as little kids." she said as she passed Charlie his small bowl of salad.

Bella blushed her cheeks turning a deep red, as Cora chuckled fondly shaking her head running her fingers through her short black hair.

A man walked up to there table a huge grin beaming on his face his head partly balding but had a rig of black almost greying hair forming a ring around his head."Hey Bella." he exclaimed.

"You remember me." he asked putting his hands on his waist looking at Bella. Bella stared at him trying to remember him but she couldn't put a face to the old beaming man that looked down at her awkwardly she shook her head biting her lip hoping she didn't hurt the mans feelings.

The man pointed to him self"I played Santa one year..." He trailed off laughing

Charlie spoke up licking his dry lips as he saw the blush that Bella was gaining on her cheeks."Yeah, Waylon...she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." He grabbed the salt and showered it over his burger and fries.

Waylon raised his eyebrows speaking proudly"I bet I made an impression, didn't I"

"You always do" said Charlie as he looked at Bella who smiled at him weakly but with amusement in her eyes.

"Back crack Santa" said Cora grinning mischievously gaining a laugh from Bella who started to grin more relaxed in the somewhat strangers presents.

"Hey" said Waylon exclaiming as he turned to Cora"Kids love those little bottles though."

Cora rolled her eyes and nodded pushing Waylon away"Alright. Let the girl eat her Garden Burger, Waylon." They watched as Waylon walked away laughing under there breaths. Cora looked back at Bella leaning on the table smiling warmly.

"As soon as your done I will bring you your favourite...Berry Cobbler, remember. Your dad still has it." she said looking at Charlie who glanced up shyly from his food."Every Thursday."

"Thank you." said Bella rolling her shoulders smiling. She glanced at Charlie guiltily, she never knew how he acted or reacted when she stopped visiting Forks."That'll be great."

Cora smiling at her and walked away to take another order from the table across the room.

They sat in silence. Father and Daughter. Eating there dinner, if it had been anyone else it would of been awkward but they were so much alike. Bella really did take after Charlie in personality.

"I saw Faith today." said Bella breaking the silence as she cut her burger or tried too as she stared at the now messy cut burger."She's in some of my classes she's really...pretty now."

Charlie nodded chewing swallowing as he spoke"Yeah she's grown up to look like her mother. She was really excited about you moving up here. She's the one that helped me do your bedroom."

Bella nodded her head. Of course Faith had helped with her bedroom scheme, she knew her father wouldn't have any idea on anything girl. She should of known."How is the rest of the Carters."

"Donna and Ben." said Charlie thoughtfully."They're good. Actually me and Ben and a couple people of friends of mine from La Push are going fishing..."

Hs words after that just flew by Bella. She didn't mean to be rude but her thoughts her mind was on something else. Someone like Edward. And she wondered what he was doing.

* * *

Faith drove her car carefully through the rain, the accelerator only on sixty if it hadn't been raining she would of drove faster, so she could get to the Cullen's. Remembering her parents anxious voice on the phone made her foot touch the speed petal going faster. Something was or had happened. She wondered absently for a horrifying moment that one of the Cullens had killed someone. She could see it now the weeping Esme and the regretful Carlisle looking at there adopted child that accidentally lost control.

She wanted to pull over and get out of her car and run all the way to the Cullen's it would be faster but she would probably get sick for the heavy rain and her parents wouldn't at all be pleased. She breathed easier as she saw the Cullen house quickly turning her car off and darted inside blurring past the already opened door.

She steadied her run into a walk as she ran into the lounge room. Her eyes darting over everyone's faces. No one was killed she thought quickly as she her gaze swept passed her parents faces they didn't look angry no one did actually. But something happened, Esme's down trodden face made her sure of that.

The bags were the first thing she saw. All packed placed neatly by the doorway. Were they leaving she thought but quickly shook that notion out of her head. There were only two bags and that would only be for one person. Yes someone was leaving but whom exactly.

"What happened" she demanded looking at everyone her eyes snapping over everyone's face. Who would she not be seeing for some time"Whose leaving."

"Edward." said Alice frowning as she looked through the future, her butterscotch eyes vacant as she stared into nothing. Jasper's hand on her thigh as he surveyed everyone intently.

"I don't-" said Faith shaking her head confused taking a step in Edwards direction"What happened."

Edward looked at the ground not staring at her"I just have to leave for some time. I'm going to visit the Denali's."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, irritated that he danced around her question. She crossed her arms walking over to her parents her stiff shoulders relaxing as there magic clung to hers. Giving a pleasant hum over her body. Her father put his huge, rough hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently.

"He's found his La tua cantante. In Bella." said her father gravely as he stared at Edward with worried brown eyes. The same as Faith's.

The air chocked in Faith's throat, creating a strange gurgling sound as she shook her head widely. She stared at Edward narrowing her eyes. It couldn't be. No not her Bella. Not her best friend.

"No" she breathed out horrified

"La tua cantante" said Rosalie repeating the words slowly as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion"What does it mean."

"It's something the Italians call what's happening with Edward. Where a humans blood particularly appeals to a vampire in an a extreme sense. There singers. There blood calls to a vampire or even more." said her mother gazing at Edward with pity.

"That means I have to leave then. I can't risk Bella's life." said Edward peering up from the floor his eyes a shade of pitch black.

Faith nodded her head her hand fisting by her sides."Yes you will. And don't come back until your sure you can control yourself."

Esme sniffed a human gesture that they did not need as she looked up at her reproachfully"Faith"

"I'm sorry Esme. But I can't-I won't risk Bella's life. Not even for Edward." said Faith as she looked at Esme apologetically. They needed to understand the serious of the situation. She wasn't going to let Bella go just as soon as she had her.

"I understand Faith. We also have to think of the wolves if I slip.." said Edward cringing painfully.

"The treaty." said Carlisle murmuring softly under his breath in surprise he had forgotten about the treaty, such a long time ago it was made."Of course the wolves won't give us a second chance."

"Who cares." said Emmet scoffing grinning eagerly"Let them come and fight. It'll be easy."

"There won't be any fight between you and the wolves." said my father raising his voice slightly."There good people. There may only be two now...but with vampires in the area for as long as your staying there'll be more."

"He's right. Edward you do have to leave learn how to control yourself but...come back to us." said Esme regretfully as she stared at Edward her butterscotch eyes sadly looking into his pitch black ones

Edward bent down picking his two bags with ease and threw them over his shoulder"I promise" he murmured blurring outside to his car.

Faith walked to the large window that showed the front of the house, out looking the forest and stared down at Edward who had his hand on the front door of his car which was already opened. He glanced up at Faith brows furrowed together frowning.

Faith dropped her mental walls on her mind putting her hand on the glass window watching as Edward blurred into his car speeding off.

_I'm sorry Edward_

* * *

Bella leaned on her car, earphones in her ears as she listened to music. A book that she had picked up from her house in her hands, the writing seemed to be like a blur for Bella whose thought weren't really there. She looked as slyly as she could for the Cullens, for Edward. Faith wasn't there yet, something she wasn't great full for. She wondered if she should ask Faith about Edward but she would always back peddle. No one else needed to know about her new infatuation on the mysterious yet dark Edward Cullen.

_I planned to confront him...and demand to know what his problem was._

Bella watched as a red car pull into the school car lot, she knew that it must of been expansive she had never seen anything shiny around Forks or new for that matter. A jeep she knew what that car was at least drove behind the red flashy car Emmet Cullen stood on the trunk not caring if he could fall or injure himself. If that had been her she would already be at the hospital getting stitches.

Emmet and Rosalie who had been driving the red car walked up to the school not passing her a glance. Not that she expected they would. She peered back at her book shoulders sagging in disappointment he wasn't there. Only jasper and Alice walked out of the jeep, hands together as they walked passed.

"Bella"

She jumped as she felt something hit her back, pulling her her earphones out of her ears. Her new group of friends hovered around Tyler's black van looking at her expectantly. Oh she understood they wanted her to come over, chat and laugh. But now in her dampened mood she didn't much feel like joining them. She smiled forcefully hoping it seemed genuine and raise her book giving an explanation. She sighed turning back around only to look over her shoulder when she felt a heat full gaze on. Alice and Jasper Culled looked away there arms wrapped around each other. Even as they turned away Bella knew they had been staring cheeks flushed she looked back down at her books. Had Edward said anything about her.

_But he never showed_

She didn't know whether to be happy about her new found situation or guilty was she the reason he had not come to school. Of course now she thought shaking her head. They barely knew each other and she shouldn't feel at least guilty. But why did she.

"Bella"

She looked up smiling as the familiar silky, light voice. Faith was here that was a good thing maybe she would keep her mind of Edward Cullen. She put her iPod away and threw her book into her truck and met Faith halfway. Instantly noticing that her her hair was not fizzing or curling like everyone else's from the wet weather. Lucky she noted huffily knowing that her own hair would be curvier than it should.

"Hey"

* * *

There was only ten minutes on the clock till the bell rang signalling school was over. They had a relief teacher thankfully for English, Faith never really liked Mr. Johnson a strict teacher that didn't like students. She wondered why even was a teacher, but he was smart she had to admit. She played with the pen in her hands absentmindedly as she sat at the back of the classroom with Bella. It was a three seater table but Edward still hasn't come back to Forks it had been three days. And she was somewhat thankful for that he needed to learn control around Bella. But with his absents Bella grew more curious.

"Why don't you stay over tonight." said Bella using her hand to lean on as she looked hopefully at Faith.

Faith felt terrible to crush Bella's hope, but she had more witch practising. She was getting good. She could fight off eight maybe nine vampires her father reckoned, and she felt proud when ever she saw the appraising glints in her parents eyes. She wanted to make them proud. And she wanted to make herself proud too.

"Sorry Bella but not tonight." she said regretfully but quickly spoke up as Bella started to look disappointed"My parents are pressuring me to study but...maybe later on in the week hopefully."

Bella nodded eagerly her face lighting up"Yeah that'll be great. Charlie we'll be happy to see you."

"I see enough of him I think, when you were in Phoenix we would go to his or he'll come to ours to have dinner. Or watch the football. But we love him, he's like a second dad to me." said Faith smiling softly at thought of Charlie. She really did love the shy and full hearted Sheriff

"Yeah Charlie's great," said Bella agreeing fondly. Her mouth opened and closed several times her face pulled into a expression of awkwardness.

"Do...do you know why Edward Cullen has been away for the passed few days."

Faith looked at Bella biting her lip"Yeah he went to visit there cousins in Alaska. He hadn't seen them in a long time, and they were pushing him to go visit." she told Bella the lie the Cullen's had created incase someone asked. Faith never thought that Bella would be the one to ask though.

"Oh." said Bella softly looking down at the table and drawing patterns with her finger, she glanced at Faith between the curtain of her hair."I thought it was because...of me. Why he left."

Faith kept the snort that was erupting in her throat and cleared her throat. Yes he was avoiding Forks because of you. Your blood sings to him and he wants to drain you dry. Awesome huh. Putting on a forced smile she tried to assure Bella.

"No, of course not. Actually he hoped he didn't seem rude to you. He was sick that day, horrible head ache." she lied between her teeth. She felt horribly guilty that she had to lie but it was for the Cullens, about there secret. But still she felt guilty lying to Bella, practically her sister.

Bella stared at her raising her eyebrows"Really." she said

"Yeah" said Faith looking away from Bella not able to lie to her face again. A frown covering her face as she stared ahead of her wondering how long and how many times she would have to lie to Bella...

* * *

Faith leaped from her bed gasping her eyes blearily looking through her room, someone was there, in her room. Pulling the blankets down from her legs she stepped out of her bed slowly her shoulders tensed in case she needed to fight. She flicked her hand, and a small fire erupted from it, hovering over her palm. It created a blue glow to the room.

"Whose there." she said whispering her eyes narrowed in the blue light now in her room

"I'm sorry"

Faith gasped startled, her heart thumping against her ribs roughly as she spinned around glaring at the corner of her room irritation bubbling inside her she hissed. The fire in her hand disappearing.

"What the hell Edward. What are you doing in my room at," she looked at her clock on her bed side looking only to glare deeper at Edward seeing the time"three in the morning. Some people do need sleep you know."

Edward stepped out of the shadows of the corner of her room, his bright yellow eyes glowing eerily in the dark. Faith looked at her window cursing internally of course she should of noticed before that her window was opened.

"I didn't mean to wake you up really. But I wanted you to know that I'm back, so you don't get...protective of Bella." said Edward frowning apologetic his hands together in front of him.

"I'll always be protective of Bella," said Faith stating like it was an obvious retort."But thank you for telling me, even at this time of the morning."

"Again. I'm sorry, I'll leave for you do go to sleep." said Edward walking to Faith's bedroom window and pulled his leg over.

"Wait" said Faith reaching for his shoulder"I should tell you, Bella's already curious about you. So don't act...weird. She's really observant. Her dads a sheriff after all."

Edward nodded his head his mouth pulled into a tight frown"Thank you for telling me" he said before blurring away leaving the blue curtains on her wall flapping.

Faith sighed heavily shutting the window of her bedroom and drawing the curtains closed. She brushed her fingers through her messy hair groaning falling back into her bed. She wondered if her life would be less drama if she was human.


	4. Car crashes were always the worse thing

_When the writing changes into this it means its a VoiceOver. Just so people don't get confused_

* * *

It was raining heavily on the day Edward would come back to school.

The harsh pelting rain had made Faith toss her usually leather black jacket to the back of her closet to find her wooly white jumper that she hasn't worn since she tried it on when Alice had bought it for her. There were many things in her bedroom that was mostly bought by the Cullen's. She knew not fight it, she had tried at first but she kept going home to find new things in bedroom without her consent. After that she was more approachable about the idea.

She may of used her powers to keep the rain of her windows but it was for a good cause. She didn't want to crash her crash or injure herself but she would be more worried about her small purple car than herself. She treasured her car, her most valuable treasure she had. Though some Cullen's disagreed on the thought. Finding more smoother and faster cars more better then her small, tiny purple car. But she would argue that her car was fast in its own right, it had even beat Edwards's shiny Volvo.

They were already there standing beside the expansive cars waiting for her she supposed as she parked in the next space next to them. She grabbed her bag pulling it over her shoulder and wrapped a fleece scarf around her neck under her jumper.

"Your wearing the white jumper I bought. It looks amazing on you." said Alice wrapping her arms tightly around Faith's waist. More strength than Alice would use on a human being but not her full vampire strength. Faith chuckled patting Alice on the back now used to the coldness of their skin she didn't wince like others.

"Like you knew it would." said Faith pointing out Alice's future seeing powers that she depended on. Alice pulled smiling smugly her eyes glinting wickedly.

"Of course."

Jasper chuckled huskily wrapping an arm around Alice shoulders drawing her into his side where she leaned her head on his chest."Nothing goes wrong with Alice."

"Stop with all the mushy stuff, come on." said Emmet complaining from his spot leaning on Edward's Volvo his arm hanging over Rosalie who stood stiffly arms crossed in front of her.

"Please, like your anything different with Rosalie, Emmet." said Edward scoffing his hands in his coat his eyes peering over the car lot. Emmet rolled his eyes huffing under his breath a human like quality that they did not need but still like to posses.

"She's not here. Not yet anyway." said Faith not knowing to frown or smile at his attention on someone other than himself. Especially a girl, but that girl was Bella. And wished that it could of been someone one else. Knowing about the supernatural got you in danger.

Edward frowned."I wasn't looking for her. I'm reading people's thought's."

"Hmm, hmm" said Faith nodding her head falsely agreeing with Edward. She didn't need Jasper's empath ability to know Edward was obviously lying to her.

"I bet it bugs you that you can't read her thoughts, Edward." said Emmet grinning relishing in Edwards annoyed glare that he sent to him.

Edwards kept silent staring away from his adopted siblings and Faith who exchanged amused glances. Yes it was certainly good to see the usual calm Edward so frustrated, even at the expanse of Bella.

"Your sure she's not a witch." said Rosalie raising her blonde eyebrows to her forehead, her flawless pale skin standing out against the grey, heavy jacket she had on. The Cullen's didn't need to wear the heavy, woollen clothes. They were already cold and nothing could change that. But they had to act like a human around the students and population in Forks.

"I've known Bella ever since I was a little. I'm sure. When witches meet others witches there powers kinda spreads out and reach for the others power. They thrive for each other. Bella's just a normal human that Edward can't read." said Faith shrugging her shoulders and pulling the strap of her bag higher turning as she heard the loud roar of Bella's huge orange truck driving through the student lot.

"Listen I'm gonna go and say hey to Bella," she told them turning on her feet."Just don't loose control Edward. Okay."

_I needed him to know that he had to be in control not only for his sake but for mine. I couldn't let my best friend, my sister, my Bella get hurt._

Edward nodded his brows knitted together sombrely"I promise if I lose control just for a second i'll get away from her."

"I..trust you Edward, not to hurt her." said Faith slowly as she tried to get her words across. Although in the back of her mind she didn't know how true her words were. As she walked carefully over to Bella keeping mind of the icy ground, she could feel the Cullen's gazes on her disappear as they walked away.

She wondered if the reason they were walking into the school so early was because of Bella. If Edward had told them he didn't want to see her. Probably she thought stuffing her hands in her jumper pockets keeping them from the cold. She smiled genuinely at Bella who already had a leg out of her truck testing her footing. Faith hurried her steps to help Bella. Faith may have terrific balance being a witch but Bella was horribly clumsy. A passing thought made her think what she would be like as a vampire.

Cringing she pushed that thought at the back of her mind. Her Bella was human. And there would be no reason for her to be a vampire.

"Thanks" said Bella smiling at Faith with gratitude as she gripped her hand as she pulled closely beside her.

Faith smiled closing the orange truck door closed, that was creaking from old age. Orange paint fell of making Faith raise her eyebrows at Bella whose cheeks flamed embarrassed.

"It has good value." she said weakly defending her truck.

"Really good value if the paint falls of." said Faith sarcastically as she gripped Bella's hand and pulled her to the back of the truck to sit down. She didn't trust Bella's clumsiness not to fall over.

Bella shrugged her shoulders biting her lip."It belonged to Charlie's friend Billy Black. Him and his son live on the Quileute reservation. La Push."

"I know where it is. I haven't seen Billy Black in a long time." said Faith frowning sadly.

_Billy Black was an elder on the Quileute reservation, and knew everything about vampires and witches. Being the grandson of Ephriam Black a werewolf made him aware, he used to be the closet thing I had to an uncle but after the Cullen's moved to Forks I barely saw him._

"And his son Jacob, we used to be friends with his sisters. Rebecca and Rachel."

"What ever happened to them. Do they still live here." said Bella curiously leaning into Faith. Seeking the warmth that came off her.

Faith shook her head."No uh...Rachel went off to collage and Rebecca got married to some Hawaii surfer, she lives there now."

"B-But she's the nearly the same age as us." said Bella slightly stuttering with surprise.

"They married as soon as she was eighteen. She sent me letters sometimes but..." said Faith shrugging her shoulders"She's drifting. From what I remembered she barely talks to Billy and Jacob."

Bella inhaled a astonished breath."Wow"

"Bella, Faith."

Erik Yorkie walked up to us a half grin on his small Asian features, earphones hanging around his neck. He was a good boy Faith thought shy, nice and like Mike seemed to have crush on Bella. It was quite amusing seeing the reactions Bella had gotten from the boys of Forks, although she would never say it loudly to Bella who would lecture her.

"Hey Erik." said Bella waving her hand smiling welcoming his approach.

Faith smiled warmly nodded in his direction"How's the dance preparations going. Anything exciting."

"We haven't really started actually." said Erik scratching the back his head awkwardly."Are you going to the dance, Faith."

"Probably, Alice would love any chance to dress me up. And it would be fun I guess." said Faith the rest of her words drowned out as the school bell rang loudly signalling the start of school. Faith and Bella stood grabbing there bags and pulling them over there shoulders shaking there hair.

The school was much warmer making them instantly relax. Faiths's first class was on the other side of the school, which made her frown for two different reasons. History was something she detested since they had a French teacher called Mrs. Faye who always made suggestions that Faith should introduce Carlisle to her. She was smart enough not make any suggestions about her father or Mrs. Faye would find her thick blonde hair turning a ash grey. The other reason was because she never really learned anything new in history. It paid to have vampires as a second family. Well there was one good thing she thought, Angela was in her class and ever since that fateful day in the cafeteria they had grown closer. They would even go as far to say friends.

Faith leaned into Bella kissing her pale cheeks"I'll see you. At lunch." Bella nodded the grip she had in Faiths's hand slipping as they parted.

"Yeah, lunch."

* * *

Bella took off her brown jacket as she walked into the room, her brown hair falling behind her. Eric was talking to her and seemed to get nervous as they walked into the room his words quickening. They were talking about prom something she didn't want to go to, with her coordination it wouldn't be safe but some part, just the tiniest part of her wanted to go. Faith was going, or would be Bella thought. She said she might, maybe Bella could get her not to go. They could have a girls night maybe.

She turned her head in Eric's direction so it looked like she listening to him."Prom Committe is a chick thing, but"

No it's not Bella wanted to say. They were seven boys back in Phoenix who were in th Prom Committee. But she bit her tongue, swallowing her words. She wasn't in Phoenix. Not anymore.

So she nodded somewhat agreeing with Eric as he continued talking.

"I got it covered for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music, so...I need your playlist." said Eric swinging his earphones with his fingers nervously."Hey listen I was wondering." he started shyly."Did you have a date to the..."

His words were cut off by Mike who walked in grappling his hat over Bella grinning."What's up, Arizona huh. How you likening the rain girl."

Bella laughed awkwardly staring at the ground. Thank god for Mike, if he hadn't came sweeping in she would have had a very uncomfortable conversation saith Eric turning him down. He was a good guy but she wasn't going to the dance, and with his nearly invite she was hundred percent sure that she made the right choice.

Mike put his hat on the hook that was in the classroom, where scarfs and jackets already had been placed on."You gotta get used to it, girl."

Eric laughed disappointed a fake smile on his face as he glared at Mike bitterly."Hey Mike your cute man."

Bella smiled walking away from them, a firm grip on the strap of her bag that hanged limply over her shoulder. Her smile slowly disappeared as she looked across the room. Her table had a person already sitting there.

Edward Cullen was back, sitting there perfectly his beautiful face looking away from her. She pushed down the annoying deep blush that was traitorously gaining on her cheeks, as she looked at him. She couldn't believe it, he was back. Sitting there like he hasn't been gone for nearly two weeks. Her heart thumped against her rib cage strongly as he glanced her way, she had only seen him for a minute and he was already gaining embarrassing reactions from her body.

With ease she didn't know she possessed she walked as causally as she could over to her table, no there table. She inhaled a steady breath, calm down she thought it's going to be okay. If he ignores you again it will be fine. Her heart dropped momentarily for some reason. She glanced at Edward as she sat down only to quickly look away blushing.

He was looking at her. Not with the with an expression with anger and disgust like the first time they met but with curious eyes. She clenched her jaw slowly, feeling embarrassed and suddenly shy.

Faith. Bella suddenly thought.

Why hasn't she said anything, didn't she know how crucial it would be for Bella when Edward returned.

Of course not a nagging voice said in the back of her mind. How would she know about your obsession. She put that away for later. She would speak to Faith at lunch, away from the cafeteria and from peering eyes. She went over the plan her mind. She would pull Faith away and ask her slyly when Edward has gotten back, yes that was a good plan. Bella was so deep in her thought she almost forgot Edward sitting beside her. Almost, it was hard to forget something as beautiful as Edward Cullen.

"Hello."

Bella inhaled a startled a breath. He was speaking to her. And she almost swooned at his voice. It was rich and velvety, almost like Faith's voice whose was silky and husky. She didn't know which one was more beautiful.

She looked at Edward hoping that shock wasn't clear on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen." said Edward a crooked smile on his lips."You're Bella."

Bella stared at him transfixed by his smile, her heart beating wildly. So beautiful, she thoughts wistfully. She cleared her throat as he stared at her expectantly. It was like her throat was clogged up as she spoke almost choking her words out.

"Yes" she nodded her head looking to the front of the classroom ignoring the stare of Edward on the side of her face as Mr. Banner spoke up eagerly.

"Onion root tip cells. That's what's on your slides right now. Okay. So separate and label them into the phases of Mitosis." he said looking across the classroom, his glasses sloping down his nose."And the partners to get it right are gonna win...the golden onion"

He walked to his table at the front and picked up the onion which was wrapped in the colour gold. The class laughed, at the excited face Mr. Banner had and got to work, some reluctantly.

"Ladies first..." said Edward pushing the microscope across the table gently with out any effort.

Bella leaned forward to look into the microscope but before she she could it was like words were tumbling out of her mouth."You were gone." Flushing she looked into the microscope to peer at the slide, her heart bearing nervously as she waited for his reaction.

Edward looked down at the table nervously."Yeah. Um, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons." He exhaled lightly as Bella looked at him.

"Faith said you went to your relatives in Alaska," she said glancing up from her eyelashes shyly. She wondered what was so personal about going to his relatives but shut her mouth. It wasn't any of her business. She pushed the microscope in direction, making it drag across the table loudly.

"Prophase." she said confident in her answer

"Do you mind if...I ah look." said Edward politely already pulling the microscope toward himself. Bella watched him hoping her cheeks weren't flushed as Edward peered into the microscope

"Prophase." said Edward agreeing writing down the answer on there sheet, his writing a neat scrawl. Bella absentmindedly wondered if all beautiful people had nest writing as she remembered Faiths cursive handwriting.

"Like I said." she said murmuring narrowing her eyes just slightly.

* * *

Faith followed everyone into the cafeteria, walking behind the talking Jessica and Mike. The day had only gotten worse, as it got colder and started to rain more heavily she wanted to use her powers but than again if she did she was sure to get a lecture from not only her parents but Rosalie. It would be to dangerous, she wasn't ready to harness so much power.

She sometimes got aggravated with Rosalie, sometimes only just. She understood of course why she was so over protective, Faith was the closet thing Rosalie had to watching a child grow up. She remembered the first time she had ever since the blonde beauty. She was four years old, just a toddler. A child with a beating heart that Rosalie could spoil and help.

Her mother was against Rosalie at the start. Not only was she a vampire, but a vampire that had taken interest in Faith, her only daughter. But for some reason she didn't know she began to take to the idea of Rosalie being a regular person in my life as Faith grew up. Faith knew half the reason was because my mother felt pity to Rosalie who had always wanted a child but she knew there something else. Her mother herself could be a protective person. Like a bear protecting its child.

She grunted surprised as she was pulled by her arm, her arms raising to hit the person off. Instinct for Witches, our reflexes were good, even better than vampires. Faith quickly lowered her arm as she saw it was Bella who had pulled her back, and quickly smiled genuinely pulling her into a hug. Hoping that she didn't see her reaction.

Luck was on her side it seemed as Bella hugged her back almost in a daze.

"What's with you." said Faith pulling back keeping her hands on her shoulders to stare at Bella worriedly. Had something happened to her. Did Edward do something.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows clearing her throat."Nothing, uh just a little tired."

Faith smiled. Lie. Bella was never a really good liar it had always been a good thing when they were little when Bella and Faith played truth or dare. She followed Bella confused as she led them away from the cafeteria, away from bustling of loud students. They walked until they were near the front of the school. Bella slipping all the while as Faith helped her walk.

"E-Edwards back." said Bella clearing her throat looking away from faith, rubbing her arms from the cold."Guess I have to get used to having someone sit next to me in Biology now. Did you know he's back."

Act surprised Faith. She'll frustrated if you tell her the truth just a little lie. It's fine, denie everything. You don't have to feel guilty, but she did. She felt horribly guilty. Guilty for lying to her best friend her practically sister.

"No, he must of just came back this morning." said Faith ignoring the guilty feeling that crept up in her belly."Why are you supposed Bella, he was going to come back some time."

"I know that." said Bella flushing as she argued"I just didn't think he would be back so early that's all."

Faith nodded smiling, as much as she wanted to hate and stop Bella's interest in Edward. The sisterly side of her won over her witch side that was urging to get Bella out of the future danger. Maybe Bella would or could change Edward from the brooding vampire he was. But it was dangerous, he could slip anytime or for any reason.

"Do you want to back in side, before the bell goes. Eat something." said Faith nudging her head back in the direction of the cafeteria, the coldness was getting to her as she shivered wrapping the scarf around her neck tighter around her her.

"No" said Bella loudly shaking her head back and forth her brown hair hitting the side of her face."I'm not that hungry anyways. You can go back in if you want."

Faith sighed she wanted to go back in but she wasn't going to let Bella stand in the cold by herself, what if something happened. If she tripped and fell and cracked her head on the ice, Faith cringed already seeing it happen in her head if she didn't stay. So she locked her arm with Bella's and pulled her to the middle of the school so they didn't have to walk far when the bell rang and leaned on the metal bars of the pathway up to the school ignoring the biting chill from the hard, cold metal.

"Nah, I don't really like the cafeteria food. Only the green stuff, at least I know that's actually real food." she said pulling her jumper down as she put her hands in her pockets clenching them.

"Yeah cafeteria food is like poison for us." said Bella joking lightly her cheeks lifted into a smile. Faith laughed shaking her head as she glanced down at the ground nudging Bella's shoulder playfully.

* * *

Faith stood by her car throwing her bag into the trunk with ease. Today had been good no one asked if she wanted to date and after being curious she decided to find out why, she of course loved the new found turn of events. She didn't have to glare at a boy who stare lingered just a little to longer in certain parts. She didn't know weather or not to laugh or simmer in anger when she found th e reason why boys weren't asking her out anymore or making cheesy lines at her. She supposedly was now dating Mike Newton something she felt sick about. She didn't even linger near Mike Newton knowing about Jessica's adoration of the boy but she didn't understand if anyone thought she was dating a boy in Bella's small group of friends she would of thought it would of been Eric or even Tyler. Not Mike.

With a grunt she shut her trunk waving to a watching Bella almost absentmindedly. She checked over the things she had to do in her head. First go home, drive safety than practise on her reflexes and then the most hardest things learning about the elements. She wished she already knew how to control them or excel in them like she did with her telekinesis. That had been easy for her.

Just as she opened the door to her car she heard a loud screeching of tires and from beside her car she could smell the burning of rubber. She whipped her head around to find the noise and her heart jolted seeing Tyler's van skidding across the ice in the direction of Bella who was in shock not moving. Even if she tried Faith was sure she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the skidding van.

Heart thumping in her chest Faith could only watch as the oncoming van about to smash into Bella. Her sister. No, she wouldn't let it not her Bella. She was and still will be alive and healthy, her hand raised on instinct ready to push the van away from Bella, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her mind that she wasn't ready for something so heavy and large to be moved with her mind. Just as she was about she stopped.

The van had already hit the car Bella was no where to be seen. The loud cries and shrieks from the people around her as they ran over was like a blur to Faith. She didn't run over to see of Bella was alright because she knew she was. She was fine, shocked at what happened maybe but alright. She knew because just as she was about to push the van away she felt a sudden wind that quickly went past her, her eyes catching the white blur of of Edward as he ran across the parking lot to Bella.

Edward had saved her. Faith wanted to hug him tell how happy she was that he saved Bella. Protected her from the incoming van. But her gratitude fell short, he protected Bella but he also stopped the van. He showed Bella his secret, though she wouldn't know what he was she would now know there was something different about him. She closed her eyes secretly wishing that this day never happened but her wish didn't come true she could still here the screaming of students around her, she forcefully shut her car down and hurried over to where she knew Bella was, in the middle of everyone most probably.

She looked ahead seeing Edward just disappear into the foliage, must be running to to tell Carlisle of what happened. She spared a glance over to the Cullen's cringing as she did no one looked at least concerned for Bella but had fury and worry painted onto there pale, beautiful faces. They would be a problem, later Faith decided ignoring everything else until she saw Bella.

She pushed her way through the sea of people not bothering to apologise to anyone as she did. All she could think of was Bella even is she knew she was alright, she pushed a kid with bad acne away from her and sighed as she saw a startled pale Bella looking at everyone wide eyed.

"Bella" said Faith loudly hurrying her steps to Bella. As soon as Bella was near her she would relax until then her heart would keep on beating a mile a minute until she was.

Bella quickly snapped her head as she heard Faiths's voice over everyone else's panicked ones. She pushed Mike's arms off her and ran over to Faith hurdling herself into Faiths's arms that opened quickly for her. Bella was shaking in Faith's arms her breaths shaky and nearly gasping as tightly held onto her.

"It's okay, it's okay." said Faith brushing Bella's hair back as she whispered as soothly as she could into her ear.


	5. What secret can you have

Charlie nearly threw the hospital doors opened as he ran in a look of panic on his face. He was just at the police station when he got the call that his daughter was in the hospital after a car accident he had hanged up the phone and drove over to the hospital before they could tell him anything else, to worried about Bella to think straightly. He raised his eyes skyward in relief as he saw Bella sitting on a hospital be on the far side of the room, looking perfectly for someone who had been in a car crash.

"Bella" he said in relief walking quickly over to Bella who glanced up at his voice."Are you okay." He didn't pause in his steps as he saw the hooligan who had driven the van that nearly crushed his daughter only sparing him a glance and growled out a warning.

"You and I are gonna talk." said Charlie pointing his finger at him narrowing his eyes before turning his attention back to Bella."You alright."

"I'm fine dad, calm down." said Bella assuring Charlie in a calm voice as the nurse took the blood pressure off her arm and glanced back at Tyler who looked worse than she did. A deep cut was on his forehead and he looked pale if that was possible on his dark skin.

"I'm sorry Bella, I tried to stop" said Tyler his tears nearly welling up in tears as his words were coated with heavy guilt that tugged on Bella's heart-strings and was quick to assure him.

"I know, it's okay." she said shrugging.

"No, as sure as hell it's not okay." said Charlie arguing with his daughter words annoyed his hands on the buckle that held his gun, his hands twitched.

Bella stared at Charlie raising her eyebrows at him sighing"Dad, it wasn't his fault." She told him, it was the truth if the person that was pulling out of their parking space and looked in the mirrors none of this would have happened.

"You would've been killed. You understand that" said Charlie sternly looking at Bella who nodded her head slowly trying to smile to calm him down.

"Yes. But I wasn't, so..."

Charlie pursed his lips in irritation not understanding how Bella didn't see how much danger she had been in"You can kiss your license goodbye"

Bella turned around when she heard the door open in again curious to who was walking in now. She hoped silently that it wasn't anyone from school and that Faith was keeping everyone away. Her breath catches in her throat at the new man who walked in. No man was not something to describe this person, he was god-like, beautiful and he looked exactly like the Cullen's with his pale white skin and golden eyes that had faint purple bruises under his eyes. His face holding nothing imperfect.

"I heard the Chiefs daughter was in..." said Carlisle smiling revealing is straight, white teeth. Bella followed him with her eyes. Were all the Cullen's beautiful, and she thought about their adopted mother. She must be beautiful too.

Charlie turned around his tense shoulders relaxing and his face dropped with relief"Oh, Dr. Cullen"

"Charlie." said Carlisle greeting him warmly as he clapped his shoulder walking past to stand in front of Bella.

She stared at him her mouth slightly agape, he was much different from his closed off adopted children. She quickly shut her mouth embarrassed her cheeks flushing as he took her medical record in his long, pale hands.

"Isabella" said Carlisle flicking through the pages of her medical history with interest.

On instinct Bella interjected"Bella"

"We'll, Bella..." said Carlisle glancing up from the pages to stare at her."Looks like it's a quiet spill. How do you feel."

"Good" said Bella nodding her head. She was getting annoyed with everyone asking how she was. But swallowed her irritation back.

"Look here" said Carlisle raising his finer and pulling out a small flash light and turned it n flashing it in Bella's eyes."You might experience some post-traumatic stress or...disorientation. Your vitals are good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine"

Hearing this Tyler felt even more guilty even if nothing was wrong with Bella"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm really..."

Charlie forcefully grabbed the curtain that hanged between Bella's and Tyler's beds and pulled it until it covered Tyler's side, he rolled his eyes huffily and glanced back at Carlisle expectantly.

Bella inhaled a quiet breath glancing at Charlie and turned her eyes back on Carlisle, playing with her hands nervously."It would of been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way."

"Edward." said Charlie with his brows furrowed in confusion and looked at Carlisle curiously"Your boy."

Carlisle barely glanced up from the papers he was reading but her stiffened and his jaw and his eyebrows furrowed together, going unnoticed by Bella and Charlie.

"I mean he got to me so fast...he was nowhere near me." said Bella her voice filled amazed confusion. She didn't understand how he got there but something was going on, something weird especially if Edward could stop a van with his bare hands.

"Sounds like you were very lucky" said Carlisle finally looking away from the papers and sending Bella a stiff smile and hurried away from them.

Bella watched him go away with narrowed eyes suspiciously. The doctor was in on it.

* * *

Donna stood next to Ben as they crowded around their daughter, Faith. What had happened was dangerous, not only could it expose the Cullen's secret but their's as well. The secret that their family line had kept away from humans for centuries, now about to blow up in there faces after a stupid car accident.

Faith didn't look up at her parents choosing to stare at her hands her lips folded together in worry. For her family. For the Cullen's. For Bella, she didn't know. Everything was so jumbled and it was hurting her head. Maybe if she pushed the van away from Bella before Edward could even thing of running to protect her than none of this would have happened. Was it her fault, would all of this still happen. Would they still be fretting about there secret about to expose.

The students that had come to the hospital mainly Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric had gone against their arguments that they wanted to stay for Bella and Tyler. The nurses had ordered them to go and they did muttering under their breaths. Faith was sure she would have been told to leave if her family hadn't been so close to Charlie. Oh Charlie he must be worrying about Bella like crazy.

Her stomach gave a lurch making her grimace, a terrible flash past her head it was impossible, it would never happen. But that didn't make her less sick, she had an image of Jasper standing over a dead Bella, behind him Rosalie blood on their clothes.

"They're thinking of killing Bella" said Faith her voice hoarse like she hasn't spoken in months. Such a terrible vision. She found herself thankful she didn't have visions like Alice only small flashes of the future, she didn't know if she could keep her stomach steady if she actually had a full on vision of Jasper and Rosalie killing Bella.

"They wouldn't, Carlisle wouldn't allow it. Either would Edward his attachment to her is already strong, even if we don't like it." said Ben muttering under his breath in disapproval of the attachment of a human and vampire. To dangerous, even by witches standers.

Donna put her hand on the crook of Ben's elbow her eyes shining in worry. Donna had always been the one to be more...understand of the Cullen's than Ben, though there was no arguments that they both didn't love the vampire family they just had several different opinions in most things.

"Of course not. They also have to think of the wolves, something they keep on forgetting about but they would also have to worry about us. Rosalie wouldn't do anything if it meant not seeing Faith, you know that." said Donna softly looking between Faith and Ben her eyes showing that she truthfully believed what she said.

"It's doesn't change that I saw them...killing Bella." said Faith nearly choking as she struggled with her words her face pulled into a pained expression."They thought of it, thought of killing an innocent human being."

The witch in her was struggling against the restraints she pulled up, it wanted to escape be set free to find and kill the creature that wanted to hurt a human. She almost let it nearly loosing her restrains in her mind. Let it go free, they want to hurt Bella your sister Faith thought viciously but she bit her lip and pushed back. The Cullen's were her friends practically her second family, no matter how many flaws they had inside them, Rosalie and Jasper were only thinking of protecting their family. What if the Volturi found out they would all be slaughtered like pigs in a pen.

The smell of freesia and strawberries wafted up her nose. Bella.

She cocked her head left in the direction the smell it was coming off as she sniffed again she could catch the scent of Edward. Both scents intoxicating in their own right. Every vampire smelt good to witches, like a mix of all types of fruit mixed together. It was sweet and sugary.

Donna blinked her eye slowly looking in the direction Faith was looking and nodded to herself slowly leading Ben away"Bella's coming, we'll leave you to talk. Get home safe."

"Okay Mom, I'll see you when I get home." said Faith glancing back at her parents with warmth a smile lifting on her face. The first smile she had ever since the car accident. She watched as they turned a corner disappearing from her sights and sighed as she heard the on coming Bella, whose footsteps were quick and precise. It was surprising she hadn't fell over yet.

With a heavy sigh she stood up pushing herself up from the cold chair she had sat on in hallway. It was time to face Bella, some thing she wasn't ready for. Worrying if Bella asked questions about the Cullen's.

Mostly Edward though Faith thought smiling grimly.

She stood straighter keeping the worried expression from her face as Bella came into view. Pale but alright she decided giving Bella a quick look over, her heart calmed down it wasn't beating like a hummingbird anymore against her chest. Her friend was in good condition no broken bones or bruises. Anywhere she could see at least. She was fine, her Bella was fine.

"No broken bones." said Faith in a teasing tone her lips stretching over teeth as she half smirked and half smiled.

Bella scoffed under her breath shaking her head."Uh, no broken bones or bruises I came out scratch free. But I have to call Renée, Charlie told her what happened." she said in a disapproving voice.

Faith raised her eyebrows confused, wasn't it the right thing to do. Call Renée and tell her about the accident if it happened to her, Faith was sure her mother would _kill _her for not telling her. But she didn't voice her opinions keeping silent, she knew Bella never the one for attention especially when it worry for her. It was silent as Faith stared determinedly at the white walls of the hospital ignoring the suspicious eyes of Bella. It was certainly getting harder to keep the secret of both the Cullen's secret and her families from Bella. She wondered if she should quickly walk away making an excuse that her parents wanted her home but that would only make Bella more. Faith's parents were quite loose on the protection detail around her ever since she started to grow into her powers, not like when she was little and kept a keen eye on her all times. The smell of medicine and cleaning chemicals with the feeling of death around the hospital was making her grow sick a headache forming in her head. She hated hospitals and that would never change.

"So how are you." said Faith concerned biting her lip awkwardly. Inwardly she winced, what a stupid a question she nearly died if it hadn't been for Edward. She wanted desperately to get out of the hospital, away from the horrible chemical smells and away from the tense atmosphere that nearly suffocated her.

Bella sighed heavily and folded her lips together, the phone in her hands being held lossely."I'm fine, perfect actually. If Edward hadn't been there to push me out of the way.." she shuddered closing her eyes tightly together."I proably wouldn't be here."

Faith smiled forcefully scrunching her nose even at thought of Bella_ being_ dead it gave her unpleasant shudders down her spine and made her stomach lurch."Yeah thank god for Edward." she said with lightly trying not let the quiver voice in her voice show.

Bella chewed on her lip glancing up and down the hallway, her face holding an expression of nerves. She looked to be mulling over something in her head until she finally sighed and walked closer to Faith stopping until they were nearly in touching distance."If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone else, not even your parents."

"This sounds pretty serious." said Faith a smile tugging on the corner of her lips trying to ease the tension that now was heavy around them.

Bella hissed pursing her lips, her brows furrowed"Faith"

"Okay, okay. I promise"

"I know this may seem unbelievable and couldn't be true but it is and I _know _what I saw. Edward didn't just push me away from the van he stopped it with his bare hands, a-and he was far away from me he couldn't of moved so quick-"

"Bella..." said Faith quietly lowering her eyes to the white tile floor

"Please I know this seems crazy but I know what I saw and I just need..._someone _to believe too."

"I'm sorry Bella" said Faith in a apologetic tone, turning her face away so she didn't see the expression on her face. She was over riled by guilt, like a tidal wave smashing into her. She felt like she was drowning."I have to go.'

Faith felt like her feet were being pulled down by cement as she walked away from Bella, she didn't look back not wanting to see the expression on her pale face. It would be filled with anger or sadness maybe even betrayal that she didn't try to listen to her. She just wanted to get out of the hospital, she didn't care if it seemed she was being a coward for running away from her problems, the only thing she knew was that her friendship with Bella was slowly diminishing because of the Cullen's secret and her families. Her eyes were beginning to become wet from forcing her tears back. She quickened her steps as she heard Bella run after her, in the back of her mind she knew she wasn't trying much to get away. If she truly wanted too, she would already have been gone.

She stopped barely struggling when Bella gripped her arm pulling her to a stop, her eyes peering between the lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes."I'm sorry really I am Bella but-"

"No" said Bella quickly intergecting"I know you believe me I know you do a-and I know how smart you are. You would have to noticed the strange things about the Cullen's, I know you..."

Faith sniffed glancing away from Bella to give her a second to calm herself down"Well we haven't actually seen each other in a long time, we only talked on each other by letters and emails. I've changed."

"I know that, you're not the little girl with pigtails anymore. I really do but were still best fri-no were sisters and I can feel that your lying to me, you know what's going on with the Cullen's. I just don't understand why you won't tell me anything."

"Because, Bella there keeping my families secret."

Faith immeditly closed her mouth a grimace pulling at her face, that wasn't suppose to leave her mouth she was just frustrated with Bella's persisting. Her parents would be so dissapointed in her. A family secret that had been kept for centuries and she had just blabbered about it. But...maybe Bella could know about witches, Faith thought suddenly her face brightening, whatever was happening with Edward it revolved around Bella and Faith just knew that she soon would be pulled into it.

"Secret." said Bella raising her eyebrows in curiosity."What secret."

Faith licked her lips bending her head closer to Bella."Look I can't say anything about Edward but maybe you can figure out about my families, and maybe it can help your situation with the Cullen's."

"I don't-how am I supposed to know about your secret, can you give a clue or something."

"I can't but when we were little kids something happened and I showed you something. If you can remember than you'll find out what I and my parents are and I'll be able to tell you everything about my families secret."

Bella closed her eyes frustrated and shook her head inhaling a deep breath."I can't remember, Faith. I can't"

"Try Bella that's the only way you'll find out"


End file.
